Technical Field
The present invention relates to a thermoplastic elastomer composition comprising a crosslinked ethylene copolymer, a propylene polymer, and an inorganic filler.
Background Art
Thermoplastic elastomer compositions produced by melt-kneading compositions comprising an ethylene copolymer rubber and a propylene-based polymer are widely used in various fields, such as automotive parts, various industrial parts, and various building materials, taking advantage of their softness. In recent years, thermoplastic elastomer compositions have been used also as materials of weather strips or door trims of automobiles which are required to have slidability with glass. For example, a thermoplastic elastomer composition comprising an olefin-based resin, an ethylene-α-olefin copolymer rubber, a mineral oil, and a fatty acid amide as essential ingredients is disclosed in Patent Document 1 as a thermoplastic elastomer composition superior in softness and slidability.
While weather strips and door trims are produced by welding a body member mainly comprising a straight line part with a corner member comprising a curved part, weather strips made of conventional thermoplastic elastomer compositions were not sufficient in adhesiveness between their body member and corner member.